


you can hear it in the silence

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are meant to stay silent.</p><p>(or: harry and ginny, after the war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write hp fic so here is this lil baby fic
> 
> "harry/ginny #3 <3<3<3<3"
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

When it’s dark, sometimes you talk to him.  

The war is over and sleep is elusive for you both, though your problems seem to be on opposite ends of the spectrum.  You—you can’t sleep, not until your hands are shaking and you can hear colours.  Harry sleeps, but he—

this is third time tonight that he’s woken with a start.

"I thought you were dead," you murmur, nearly a hum, even though you know that he’s probably half asleep.  You card your fingers through his hair carefully, scratching at his scalp lightly.  "Seeing you in Hagrid’s arms—you were so small."

Sometimes it helps to relive it, in the safety of home, the bed you share with Harry, when he’s lying with his head on your lap, breathing.  You can’t talk about it when the sun begins to rise, when light creeps in under the curtains.

You support healing, believe in talking it through and getting better.  You tell Harry to talk, tell Ron and Hermione and Luna and all the others.  

But some things.  

Some things are meant to stay quiet.


End file.
